La verdad sobre Amu
by Miko Eiko
Summary: Amu estaba rara ese día y ninguno de sus amigos sabían el por qué así que después de intentos fallidos decidieron hacer lo más sensato: espiarla. Oneshot


**Shugo Chara no es mio pero la historia sí**

 **Disfrútenla**

* * *

Era una mañana normal en la escuela Seiyo, los profesores enseñaban, los alumnos se aburrían, el director jugaba con su baraja de cartas y los guardianes atendían los asuntos pendientes en el colegio. Hubiera sido una mañana normal para cualquier persona pero no para ellos pues en toda la mañana habían estado un poco preocupados por el Joker que tenía un rostro relajado pero la mirada seria, lo que para ellos solo significaba una cosa: ella estaba pensando en algo muy importante y querían saber qué era.

-Amu ¿te pasa algo? –dijo Rima tomando valentía para preguntarle

-¿Eh? –exclamo Amu saliendo de sus pensamientos- perdón Rima-chan no te escuché

-¿Te sucede algo? –dijo Rima, mientras los demás ponían atención a la respuesta

-No ¿por qué lo preguntas? –dijo para luego sonreírle

-Es que has estado muy extraña –dijo Nagi incluyéndose en la conversación

-¿En serio? En ese caso perdón por preocuparlos pero no pasa nada malo –dijo sonriendo para tranquilizar a los demás

-Que bien –dijeron todos con un suspiro de alivio y en ese momento sonó el timbre de salida

-Chicas –dijo llamando la atención de sus charas- ¿quieren quedarse a jugar?

-Sí Amu-chan –dijeron las cuatro con alegría- ¿podemos hacer una pijamada con el resto en casa de Yaya

-Claro –dijo sonriéndoles- pero no causen molestias

-Sí –y se fueron

-Hinamori-san, Tsukasa quiere que nos quedemos para hacer unos papeles –dijo Tadase acercándose

-Perdón pero no puedo quedarme –dijo atrayendo la atención de todos- tengo un asunto pendiente, además ya le pedí permiso a Tsukasa-san así que ya me voy –dijo alejándose a paso lento

-¿Qué le pasa a Amu-chii? –decía Yaya preocupada

-¿Ustedes saben algo? –dijo Tadase dirigiéndose a las cuatro charas

-No –dijeron moviendo la cabeza a los lados

-Si quieren saberlo por qué no lo averiguan –dijo Tsukasa apareciendo detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos

-Pero no podemos tenemos que hacer los pa… -decía Tadase pero fue interrumpido

-No se preocupen pueden ir pero luego me dicen qué pasó –dijo con una sonrisa típica de él mientras al resto les caía una gotita anime

-Tsukasa-san acaso usted ¿no lo sabe? –dijo Nagi

-No, ella es bastante astuta cuando quiere ocultarme algo –dijo con la misma sonrisa pero con un tic en la ceja que demostraba su frustración al no haberle sacado la información

-No pensé que existiera alguien que pudiera ocultarte algo –dijo una voz muy conocida

-Eso es cierto, no había nadie que se te escapara –lo secundó alguien reconocido

-Souma, Utau-neechan ¿qué hacen aquí? –dijo Tadase

-Veníamos de paso pero nos cruzamos con Amu y la notamos algo rara ¿qué le pasa?

-Nadie sabe –dijo Nagi

-Ya veo –dijo Utau para luego mirar hacia arriba y gritar- ¡DICEN QUE NO SABEN NADA!

-Sí, ya los oí no tienes por qué gritar –dijo bajando del árbol nuestro Neko hentai favorito

-Ikuto-niisan ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Desde que llegó Utau-nya –respondió Yoru

-Esto se ha convertido en un misterio –dijo Yaya y como por arte de magia ella y Utau estaban vestidas al estilo Sherlock Holmes

-¿Por qué se vistieron así? –dijo Kukai sobresaltado

-Que tiene de malo –dijo Utau- hay que vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿ustedes no saben nada? Ni siquiera tu Dia –dijo Ikuto dirigiéndose a las charas

-No, sentí el cambio de emociones pero no sé nada además no es como si Amu quisiera decírnoslo –dijo Dia

-Ahora que recuerdo, cuando dijo que nos podíamos quedar a jugar, no será que en realidad quería deshacerse de nosotras –dijo Miki pensativa

-Amu-chan no haría eso-desu

-Entonces ¿qué esperan? Vayan y averigüen –dijo Tsukasa

-Solo quieres que vayamos para tu propio beneficio ¬¬ –dijo Ikuto

-Bueno vamos que sino no la alcanzamos –dijo Utau ya desesperada

-Sí –dijeron todos y se fueron

Ellos lograron alcanzar a Amu pero se quedaban una esquina atrás para que no los viera, mientras que la gente que pasaba pensaba que eran un grupo de acosadores, se detuvieron y se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la casa de Amu.

-Bueno Utau e Ikuto les toca averiguar –dijo Kukai

-Ehh.. ¿por qué nosotros? –dijo Utau

-Porque son los únicos que pueden entrar ahí sin ser vistos –explicó Kukai sabiamente

-Está bien –dijo Utau resignada mientras seguía a su hermano, ambos con el charanari, hasta quedar en un árbol

-Amu-chan ¿ya te vas? –dijo la señora Hinamori

-Sí –dijo con una sonrisa

-Pasaras por la florería

-Sí

-Entonces ten –dijo dándole algo de dinero- compra algo de mi parte

-Sí –dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta

-Es una buena hija –dijo la señora para luego continuar con sus labores pero con una sonrisa melancólica que nadie notó

Mientras los espías salieron sigilosamente

-Hay que movernos Amu va a algún lugar pero primero pasará por la florería pero como no sabemos a cuál la tenemos que seguir –dijo Utau

-Sí es una florería, Amu-chan irá a la de la Yuri-san –dijo Ran y emprendieron camino

Enfrente de la florería

-Arigato Yuri-san –dijo Amu- lamento ser una molestia

-No te preocupes Amu ya las tenía preparadas –dijo ella

-Perdón pero me tengo que ir –dijo Amu retirándose

-Dales mis saludos –dijo la florista- Es una buena niña –dijo para luego atender a otro cliente

Ellos la iban siguiendo hasta que entraron por una gran puerta sin fijarse en el letrero de esta

-Esto es un… -intentó decir Utau pero la interrumpieron

-Cementerio –completaron todos y en ese momento se dieron cuenta que Amu se detenía en una lápida muy bien cuidada, así que se escondieron detrás de una estatua muy ancha

-Hola ¿cómo han estado? –dijo Amu arrodillada y dejando el ramo- perdón no pude venir antes -dijo poniendo una sonrisa melancólica- pero saben, han pasado muchas cosas

Ellos escuchaban cada palabra y podían notar el tono de tristeza y dolor en ellas

-Yo… quiero pedirles perdón –dijo mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos- perdón, perdón por todo –dijo derramando más lágrimas

Y como si el cielo sintiera lo mismo que ella, se obscureció y comenzó a llover mojándola a ella y a los demás

-Perdón… -dijo en un susurró, mientras en su garganta se formaba un nudo y las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia mientras ella comenzaba a recordar aquel fatídico día

 **Flashback**

Era una tarde nublada que anunciaba una larga tormenta, mientras en un auto viajaba una niña de dos, pelo rosa y ojos dorados acompañada de un señor de cabello negro y ojos dorados mientras que en el asiento de copiloto estaba una señora muy hermosa de cabello rosa y ojos café.

-Quiero un dulce –dijo la pequeña asomándose al frente

-Claro Amu-chan hoy es tu cumpleaños –dijo el señor deteniéndose al frente de una tienda- ve y cómprate lo que quieras

-Sí, soy rica –dijo la pequeña cogiendo el billete- los quiero –dijo dándoles un beso a cada uno y salir directo a la tienda

-Hola pequeña ¿qué quieres comprar? –dijo la vendedora que sonreía amablemente

-Quiero un dulce ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo la pequeña con curiosidad pues aquella señora era muy agradable

-Yuri ¿y tú pequeña?

-Amu, me llamo Amu –dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Bueno Amu ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Sí –y ambas fueron a ver las golosinas

Mientras veían Amu sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón

-Pequeña ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –dijo Yuri preocupada

Ella no dijo nada y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, estando ahí vio el auto bajo la lluvia y las personas dentro de él la saludaban pero, no supo en que segundo, el auto fue impactado por otro y tal fue la fuerza del choque que el auto rodó, y en una de sus vueltas voto a los dos ocupantes en la carretera, todo enfrente de los ojos de la pequeña.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! –gritó la pequeña corriendo hacia ellos debajo de la tormenta

-Amu…te amamos –dijo su madre con la mano de su pequeña en la mejilla

-No…lo olvides nunca –dijo su padre dando su última sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mano de su hija que cayo violentamente dando a entender que ellos ya no volverían a abrir sus ojos

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLA! –gritó la pequeña abrazando la cabeza de su madre

Continuo llorando hasta que llegó la ambulancia, ella no quería que se los llevaran pero fue abrazada por Yuri que había visto todo y no entendía por qué una niña tan pequeña debía pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Fue mi culpa –dijo Amu con la miraba gacha y empapada por la lluvia -¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡LO SIENTO! –dijo en un gritó desgarrado por el dolor

Mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos pero los hombres mantenían la mirada gacha y las mujeres derramaban una que otra lágrima al igual que los charas, era notorio que los sentimientos de Amu los habían alcanzado.

-Así que eso era –dijo Dia atrayendo la atención de todos

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo Miki

-La oscuridad de Amu-chan –eso sorprendió a todos- A pesar de que Amu siempre muestra una sonrisa, al nacer yo noté que ella también escondía una oscuridad en su corazón que está llena de sufrimiento, tristeza y dolor; y ahora sé cuál es la causa –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Ellos se asomaron un poco para ver el estado de Amu y lo que vieron nunca se lo habían imaginado, Amu estaba arrodillada, su cabello cubría su rostro mientras que con su puño golpeaba el suelo liberando todo su dolor y debes en cuando gritaba con voz desgarrada.

Después de unos minutos ella se paró y se despidió de sus padres para luego caminar lentamente y pararse de pronto.

-¿QUÉ ACASO NO RESPETAN LA VIDA PRIVADA DE LOS DEMÁS? –gritó ella girándose dejándolos estupefactos y con los ojos como platos pues su mirada era completamente fría y vacía pero eso no fue lo único, detrás de ella salió un huevo negro que se abrió dejando ver a una chara parecida a Amu pero con mirada vacía la cual se metió en el pecho de Amu haciéndola desmayar.

-¡AMU! –gritaron todos corriendo hacia ella

-¡AMU-CHAN! –gritó la voz de una mujer que se acercaba a ella

-Señora Hinamori –dijo Ikuto en un susurro

-¿qué hace aquí? –dijo Utau

-Vine por Amu –dijo pero luego de ver las caras de confusión decidió explicarles- a ella siempre le sucede esto, la primera vez que la acompañé hubo un punto en el que se descontroló y luego se desmayó cuando despertó ella no recordaba nada solo que había ido a visitarlos

-Disculpe que me meta Hinamori-sama pero acaso ¿usted no es la madre de Amu? –dijo Rima

-Supongo que tengo que decírselos –dijo ella-pero vamos a la casa este no es un buen lugar para hablar –y así ellos la siguieron mientras Ikuto cargaba a Amu

-No le mencionen nada a Amu –ellos asintieron ya secos en la sala- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Amu –todos abrieron sus ojos como platos- pero este mismo día cuando Amu tenía dos años sus padres tuvieron un accidente y murieron estando ella presente, la iban a dar en adopción pero sus padres habían dejado en su testamento que la custodia se nos diera a nosotros ya que éramos sus mejores amigos así que la adoptamos –terminó el relato con una sonrisa triste

-Pero ¿por qué Amu nunca se pone triste? –dijo Yaya

-Yo también le pregunté lo mismo –dijo sorprendiéndolos- y lo que me respondió fue: "porque les prometí a mis padres que siempre iba a sonreír sin importar nada" y por eso este es el único día en que inconscientemente libera todo lo negativo de su corazón

-Amu es muy fuerte –dijo Nagi

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo la señora

-Para sonreír todos los días se necesita una gran fuerza para guardar los sentimientos negativos

-Tienes razón pero es hora de que se vayan sus padres estarán preocupados

-Entonces hasta luego señora y gracias –dijeron ya en la puerta

-No, gracias a ustedes por cuidarla –dijo ella- esperen –dijo ella haciéndolos regresar- si ella les dijo algo, perdónenla, porque en ese estado ella se vuelve inconsciente de lo que dice y cuando despierta no puede recordar nada

-No se preocupe señora hasta luego –dijo Utau y comenzaron a caminar

-Esperen debo decirles algo muy importante –dijo Dia poniéndose enfrente de ellos- es sobre el otro huevo que apareció

-Dinos que fue eso –dijo Tadase

-Ese chara es la causa de que Amu se descontrole en este día –ellos prestaban mucha atención- por lo que dijo la señora ese chara apareció mucho antes que nosotros, su esencia está cargada de sentimientos negativos pero no es mala solo la ayuda a liberar los sentimientos oscuros y por eso solo aparece este día –terminó y ellos se quedaron más tranquilos para luego dirigirse a sus casas

A la mañana siguiente

-Hola, chicos –dijo Amu con una radiante sonrisa

-Hola –dijeron al unísono para recibirla y caminar hacia el jardín real

- _Amu eres muy fuerte_ –ese era el pensamiento que tenían todos aquel día

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Hi, fue algo que se me ocurrió de la nada**

 **Comenten lo que piensan sobre esto**

 **Mina yoroshiku**

 **Sayonara**


End file.
